Count Dracula (Van Helsing)
Count Vladislaus Dracula appears in the film Van Helsing with a completely different background and with different powers. Background Van Helsing (2004) Count Dracula (born 1422 - died 1462; reborn in 1462 and destroyed in 1888) in Van Helsing was born in 1422 and was the son of Valerious the Elder. However, even though Dracula was evil, Valerious the Elder couldn't bare to kill his own son so he left clues so that future generations from his family would be able to do it for him. Valerious the Elder also promised that his family would not rest nor enter Heaven until Dracula were to be vanquished from their land. In 1462 Dracula was murdered but was able to make a deal with the Devil and was given a new life. However, the only way for him to sustain that life was for him to drink the blood of others. He was banished to an icy fortress in a hidden location but part of the compact with the Devil was for vampiric powers, most notably, flight. In 1887, over 400 years later, Dracula is seen working with Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Dracula had financed Dr. Frankenstein experiments in order to create a being capable of giving his children life (as the children of the undead, they are all stillborn). Dracula ends up killing Dr. Frankenstein which enrages the monster who throws an object at Dracula, sending him into the fireplace. Afterwards, the monster takes Dr. Frankenstein and ends up going inside a windmill which is burned down by the villagers. This causes Dracula and his brides to believe that the monster is dead. One year later, Dracula unleashes a werewolf whose under his control in which Velkan Valerious and Anna Valerious are trying to kill it. Velkan is successful in killing the werewolf but is thought to have been killed as well. Later on, Van Helsing manages to kill Dracula's second oldest bride, Marishka. Later that night, Anna learns that her brother is a werewolf and is now under Dracula's control. Dracula then decides to use Velkan to bring his children to life but they soon die. Later on that night, Velkan in his werewolf form discovers that Frankenstein's monster was still alive in which Dracula's last two brides try to recover the monster but Verona is killed. Dracula then sends Velkan after Van Helsing and Anna to have them killed but Velkan is shot twice with silver bullets by Van Helsing. However, Velkan manages to bite Van Helsing and pass on the curse. Dracula and Van Helsing both agree to trade the monster for Anna but neither intend to actually trade. At the masquerade ball, Van Helsing rescues Anna but Dracula's undead servants manage to capture Frankenstein's monster. Later that very night, Dracula's children are once again brought to life and this time it seems as if they will stay alive. It is then that Dracula discovers that Van Helsing had been bitten by Velkan. Dracula in his Hell Beast form engages in a battle with Van Helsing as the Wolf Man but is bitten and dies and so do his children. Draculas Past(2009) A project that is in development for the internet. Whether or not it is to be released as a film or simply a story or comic. The plotline tells the story of Vlad Valerious, a powerful and loyal warrior to the Valerious family. It gradually shows his decent into darkness, his fight with the arch angel gabriel and his deal with the devil that turns him into Count Dracula. Children In Van Helsing, a new take was put on the way a vampire could have children. It is shown in Van Helsing that since a vampire is dead, his/her children will be born dead. It takes a special being (in this case, Frankenstein's monster) to give them lasting life. Without a sufficient being, the young vampires will soon die after awakening. Powers and Abilities Count Dracula, as the first vampire, is, naturally, the most powerful. He has the basic vampire powers of Superhuman strength and speed, walking on walls, immortality, shapeshifting , night/thermal vision, and extensive regenerative abilites. On top of that he also has control over the storm and its parts (wind, rain, hail, ice, lightning), control over animals, mind control (he was controlling Igor, all his Duergie, the wolfman, every vampire in existence, and, for a short time Anna, simultaneously), and resistance to all vampiric weaknesses (for more see below). His most fearsome ability, which he passed to his brides, was his ability to turn into a bat-like hellbeast with wings and dozens of sharp teeth. He can also teleport and fly by negating gravity in his immediate vicinity. Weaknesses For a long time it was thought that Dracula had absolutely no weaknesses at all. He was imprervous to being exposed to a crucifix, being shot, stabbed in the heart with a stake, and anything else that would usually kill a vampire. After doing some research, Van Helsing and Friar Carl were able to discover that the only thing that could possibly kill Dracula would be a werewolf in which that is why Dracula had been using werewolves to do his bidding. In the end, after transforming into a werewolf, Van Helsing is indeed able to kill Dracula by biting him. Category:Van Helsing characters Category:Film characters Category:Dracula Category:Fictional Romanian people Category:Fictional vampires Category:Fictional counts and countesses Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate the weather Category:Fictional characters who have made pacts with devils Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004